Cops N' Robbers: The Squids Return
by Kittyjen781
Summary: Sky and Dawn are married, but have a few problems in their marriage. However, when Dawn is kidnapped by the Squids, who threaten to turn everyone in GeoCity into humanoid squids, can Sky stop them and rescue Dawn?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Life, New Trouble**

* * *

**Hey! Well, here it is! The premiere of the sequel to Cops N' Robbers: Sky's Adventures! Enjoy the first chapter!**

**-P.S: All MC users used in the first story will appear in this story.**

* * *

(After the events between Sky and the squids, peace had finally been regained in Minecraftia. Sky and Dawn married, bought a house in GeoCity, got a dog (appropriately named Butter), and settled into their new home. However, despite their undying love for each other, they had their differences. Dawn liked a clean home, Sky wanted to throw parties at their home. Dawn lives to build things, Sky liked to destroy things. But whenever Dawn leaves for work, Sky is always up to no good around the house. One day, he invited some of his friends to come to the house for a game of paintball. He, Deadlox, Jerome, HuskyMudkipz, Crystal, and Kitty are suited up in paintball gear and armed with paintball guns).

-Sky: Okay, are you guys ready?

-Crystal: Sky, are you sure Dawn is okay with this?

-Sky: Relax, Crystal. After our game, I'll clean everything up by the time she gets home.

(Then, Butter comes into the room, a butter collar around his neck. He rubs his head across Sky's leg and whimpers).

-Butter: (whimpers) Bark! Bark!

-Sky: Yes, I love Dawn, Butter. But sometimes, she doesn't let me do certain things I want to do. But since she's not here, I can play paintball with my friends. Okay, ready? Set? Go!

(Everyone scatters throughout the room. Butter makes a dive under the kitchen table, not wanting to be caught in the mayhem. All the canine could hear now is laughter and paintballs being shot. As the males battle against the females, paint flies everywhere and stain up the walls, knock over a few vases, and even breaks the front window of the house. However, Sky is having too much fun to notice this things happen. However, unbeknownst to them, about a few kilometers from the house, Dawn is seen driving her red car towards where she and Sky lived. She is obviously exhausted from working).

-Dawn: Whew...I'm glad my boss give me the rest of the day off. I need to just relax in my non-chaotic house with Sky and Butter. (Sighs) I just hope the house is still in one piece.

(Meanwhile, back at the house...)

-Sky: Eat paint, Crystal!

(Sky fires a paintball at Crystal, but she quickly ducks down behind the couch. Then, she appears again with Kitty).

-Crystal: You're the one who's going to be eating paint!

(Crystal and Kitty shoot paintballs. They hit Sky in the chest, which propels him backwards. He crashes into a nightstand, but he quickly gets back up and fires back at the girls. As everyone continues to have fun, it only damages more of the house. And unfortunately, right outside of the house, Dawn is seen parking her car in the driveway. She locks it and starts making her way towards the house. Then, she quickly realizes what's happening. She hears shouting and the front window to the house has been destroyed. She can only think of one person who could be responsible for this).

-Dawn: (angrily) Sky...

(Dawn runs up the front door, takes out her keys, and starts unlocking the locks. She opens the door, and a nearby paintball nearby hits her, but flys out the door. She makes everyone freeze).

-Dawn: **EVERYONE, STOP!**

(Everyone freezes in place. Drips of paint fall from the ceiling onto the floor, pieces of broken glass lie across the room. Just before someone can talk, HuskyMudkipz fires one more paintball, hitting Jerome in the groin and making him grasp it).

-Jerome: Oh! My tennis balls!

-HuskyMudkipz: Ha! Bull's eye!

-Dawn: (through clenched teeth) Everyone, get out...now!

(Jerome, Deadlox, and Husky run out the door. Crystal and Kitty head out as well).

-Crystal: We...should probably get going, Kitty.

-Kitty: Aw...but I wanna see the fight.

(Crystal places her hands on her hips and glares at Kitty. She laughs nervously and runs out the door. Crystal follows along and shuts the door on her way out. Dawn is furious with Sky, who pleads for her to listen to him).

-Sky: Dawn, before you say anything, let's look at the bright side of all this. At least the house is still standing.

-Dawn: Still stan- YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING IN OUR HOUSE! I just got back from a hard day at work and all I wanted to do is relax! But now, I'm gonna have to spend hours on end, cleaning up the mess that you made! You know, Sky, ever since we got married, you promised me that you would tell me about everything you wanted to say to me. Why didn't you tell me about this!?

-Sky: I knew that if I did, you would say no!

-Dawn: Because it's downright ridiculous! If you wanted to have a paintball game, why didn't you just go down to the range?

-Sky: Because it was closed and I didn't feel like walking over there 'cause I'm so lazy.

-Dawn: You know what, Sky? Get the hell out of my sight right now!

(Sky hangs his head down and trudges over to his room. He falls to his bed. Then, Butter enters the room, jumps into Sky's bed, and lays beside him).

-Sky: Well, Butter...looks like I really screwed up now.

-Butter: (growls) Bark!

-Sky: I know you tried to tell me. The problem is that I never listen. How will I ever make it up to Dawn now? She's probably regretting this marriage already.

(Sky sighs sadly as he starts petting Butter's head, a stray tear falls from the right side of his sunglasses).

* * *

**Oh boy, Sky really messed up this time. Can he do anything to make it up to Dawn? Stay tuned for more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Forgiveness and Evil Plans**

* * *

(After 10 hours, back at Sky and Dawn's house, Dawn is seen placing the window frames back into place. She had already swept up the shared pieces of glass and vase. She breathes a sigh of relief and collapses into the couch).

-Dawn: Oh, Notch...I'm finally done.

(Dawn shuts her eyes. But after 10 seconds, she opens them and sees Sky in the kitchen doorway).

-Dawn: (sighs annoyingly) What do you want?

-Sky: Dawn, I'm sorry.

-Dawn: Sorry won't cover up what you did. Leave me alone.

(Dawn turns in the other direction. Sky continues with his pleading).

-Sky: Dawn, please. Look, I know I may have made you angry in the past, but that's all behind me now. I promise you that I will tell anything I need you to hear. I'm extremely sorry, Dawny. I don't wanna lose you. I love you with all my heart.

(The room is dead silent after Sky's talk to Dawn. She slowly begins to get up from the couch. Then, she runs over to Sky and hugs him deeply. Sky embraces her, not wanting to let her go. They eventually pull apart and look into each other's eyes).

-Dawn: Sky...you made a promise. Are you sure you can keep it?

-Sky: I'm sure. I will always keep it, no matter what.

-Dawn: Well...good.

(Sky moves some of Dawn's pink hair away from her face with his hand as they come into and kiss. Meanwhile, Butter walks out of Sky's room and sees the couple kissing. He wags his tail happily as he walks over to the kitchen and to his food bowl).

(Meanwhile, in another dimension...)

(Through a strange portal on an uncharted part of Minecraftia, another world exists outside. In this world, a few islands made of blue blocks are seen, the rest of them surrounded by water. In the aquatic environment, squids are seen swimming quietly through the waters. A few miles away from where they are lies a water temple. At the very top, three land-walking squids are seen gazing out from the structure. The squid in the middle has a butter helmet on its head and a red scar of his left eye. His comrades speak with him).

-Squid #1: Squid Leader, now that you are our new leader, what should we do now? Our last leader betrayed us, left us all to suffer here.

-Squid Leader: Patience, my fellow cephalopod. We may have been dumped out, but we will never give up on pursing that Minecrafter Sky and all of his pathetic and space-wasting friends. I have a plan that might fix everything for us. You see, I've been developing a chemical that I have placed into GeoCity's water system, so that whoever drinks it will turn into a humanoid squid. Then, they will all come here and with a bigger army, we will take over Minecraftia and kill Sky once and for all! But first, we'll have to kidnap someone who is close to him and threaten them with their life. Then, that Butter god will have no choice but to come to our world and face off against us. And if he fails, his friend will die as well!

(The new squid leader laughs manically as his fellow mollusks join in on the evil laughter).

(Back in Minecraftia, in GeoCity...)

(The next morning, Sky and Dawn are seen lying in bed together. Dawn is the first to awaken, stretching her arms out. She quickly sneaks out of bed and walks over to the bathroom. She fixes up her hair, dresses in her normal clothing, and heads out the door for her daily jogs around the neighborhood. She runs down the sidewalk, passing a couple of houses to the next block. But when she reaches it, about a few feet ahead of her is a person. She stops in her tracks and looks closer at the mysterious person. He is dressed with abnormally blue-green shirt and pants, seaweed growing out of the side of his head. His back is faced against Dawn, who becomes increasingly worried about the man).

-Dawn: Sir, are you okay? Did something happen to you?...Sir?

(Slowly, the figure begins to turns the other way. Once he is completely turned around, his face is half-Minecrafter, half-squid, the other side of his head is that of a squid's mouth. Dawn gasps and takes a few steps away from the possible threat. But then, more of the strange beings appear behind fences, on the top of buildings, and even out of the manholes of sewers. They surround Dawn, who has no other choice but to give up. They seize her by her arms and start dragging her towards the sewers. All the strange men enter the sewer, the last one covering up the manhole with the heavy metal plate. However, during all this, the beings were unaware that they were being watched by one of Sky's friends, TrueMU. He had seen the entire event take place, and was shocked at what he just witnessed).

-TrueMU: Holy shit...I GOTTA GET SKY!

(TrueMU darts in the other direction towards Sky and Dawn's house. When he makes it there, he pounds furiously at the door. After a few minutes, Sky opens the door, rubbing his eyes to get some of the sleep out).

-Sky: Dude, it's 8:00 in the morning. Is there something you need to tell me?

-TrueMu: I do, Sky! Dawn just got kidnapped!

-Sky: (shocked) WHAT!?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Rescue Plan**

* * *

(Later, into the afternoon, Sky had called everyone to the house for an important meeting).

-Sky: Okay, so now that you're all here, I have to explain what happened.

**(3 hours of explaining later...)**

-Sky: So make a note of that, got it?

(Everyone, except Sky, is seen with confused or slightly shocked faces).

-Crystal: Um...I think I missed something. You saying that Dawn was kidnapped by strange squid people?

-Sky: TrueMU saw it all and told me all about it. I should have known those squids would return one day to seek revenge on me, which is why I need all of your help to get Dawn back.

-Kitty: But what should we do first? We don't even know where the squid-men took Dawn.

-HuskyMudKipz: Yeah, Kitty's right.

-BajanCanadian: Dude, you agree to anything Kitty says because you like her.

-HuskyMudkipz: (quickly) No, I don't!

(All of a sudden, a object comes crashing through the window. Everyone covers their heads to avoid the sharp shards of glass. Sky looks over and sees a CD tied to a rock with a note that says 'Play Me'. Sky quickly grabs the CD out and places it into the CD player. The TV shows only static, then coming into view is the squid leader adjusting the camera).

-Squid Leader: Is this thing on?

(The squid turns the other way).

-Squid Leader: Hey, does the red light mean it's recording?

-Nearby Squid: Yeah.

-Squid Leader: Oh, okay. (Clears throat) Greetings, pathetic Minecrafters. You all are probably wondering where Dawn is. Well, here she is.

(The squid moves the camera over to Dawn, who is seen trapped in a cell. She is frightened).

-Dawn: Sky, HELP!

(Sky looks in horror as he sees the one he loves, trapped behind bars).

-Sky: Dawn...

(The squid then moves the camera over to it).

-Squid Leader: That's right, Sky. We have your faithful companion. And, if you are brave enough, you can come to our world and try to save her. But I wouldn't bother worrying 'cause you'll never find the portal to our dimension.

-Nearby Squid: Actually, it's located a few miles to the nearest ocean.

-Squid Leader: Will you shut it!?

(The mollusk sighs in defeat for its idiotic comrade revealing where their portal is).

-Squid Leader: Okay, you may know where our portal is, but it needs to powered by three items that are located far and wide throughout Minecraftia, in places where no one would dare look in. So good luck, Sky. If you can find these items and come to our world, we have a special surprise waiting for you. And trust me, it's something to **_DIE_** for.

(The squid laughs evilly as static covers the screen and the TV eventually turns off. Everyone's jaw is down and filled with pure shock. Then, Jerome breaks the silence).

-Jerome: So...does this mean we have to go on another crazy adventure?

-HuskyMudkipz: What do you think, dude?

-Sky: Guys...I need to get Dawn back. She means everything to me.

-Crystal: I thought butter meant everything to you.

-Sky: No, that falls second in line behind Dawn. She is more important to me than butter.

-Deadlox: Well, don't worry, dude. We're going to help you get Dawn back. Those squids are going to pay!

-Sky: They will. Now, we're going to need to come up with a plan to find the items they were talking about.

-Kitty: I think I might know someone who can help us.

-HuskyMudkipz: You do?

-Kitty: Yes. His name is Oceanus. He's a marine biologist that I knew. He also has a huge hatred towards squids and he's been studying on what items are needed to active their portal. It's been a while since I last saw him. Perhaps he's already come up with a conclusion for the items. He lives in a lab, about a few miles from GeoCity.

-Sky: Then, that's where we're going. Let's go!

(Sky opens the door and runs out, followed by everyone else).


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Search and Retrieve **

* * *

(After a few hours, Sky and the others come to the countryside of a cliff, where a lab is seen near an beach. The waves pound against the rock side as Sky walks up to the lab doors).

-Sky: Well, here goes nothing...

(Sky places his hands on the doors and moves them open. Inside, a huge window is seen in the back of the lab as multiple tables stood in the middle of the lab, potions brewing on brewing stands. Husky walks up to one of the tables and looks at the potions).

-HuskyMudkipz: Whoa. I wonder what these things do...

(Husky reaches over for a green portion. But then, a voice stops him from grabbing it).

-Voice: Don't touch that!

(Husky yanks his hand away and looks in the direction where the voice was heard. Coming out of a nearby hallway is a blue-haired man with light-green eyes and dressed in a lab coat. He walks over to the gang).

-Man: How'd did you all get in here?

-Ssundee: Uh...the doors were open?

-Man: Oh...I guess I forgot to lock them. Anyway, welcome to my lab. My name is Oceanus.

(Kitty walks in front of the others and to the man).

-Kitty: Oceanus, it's me, Kitty.

-Oceanus: Kitty...oh, yeah! Now I remember! It's been an awful long time now, Kitty. What has brought you here along with their friends?

-Kitty: Well...look, I know this is going to upset you, but...one of our friends got kidnapped by squids.

-Oceanus: What!? Those...SQUIDS!

(Oceanus stomps over to a nearby table and pounds his fist on it, making the brewing stands jump a few feet into the air and settle back down).

-Oceanus: How dare those water-loving monsters show their ugly faces around here in Minecraftia! So...they kidnapped one of your friends?

-Sky: (desperately) Yes! They took her to their world and now, I have to find three objects to activate their portal and save her.

-Oceanus: Well, you all came to the right place. You see, I've been doing research on their portal and the items needed for it and I just recently found out what those objects are. Follow me.

(Oceanus walks over to the hallway he came from as the others follow him. Though a pair of doors, they enter another part of a lab, where supercomputers are seen, whirring and processing data through their processors. The scientist walks up to one particular computer and starts typing something down. Then, a couple of objects appear on the screen, three apparently).

-Oceanus: These are the objects needed to power the portal to the Squid Dimension.

(Oceanus introduces the first object, which is a orange ink sack).

-Oceanus: This is a orange ink sack. The rarest of all the black ink sacks, this sack is said to be in a mutant squid that lives somewhere in a frozen lake of the taiga biome, miles and miles away from Minecraftia. The next object...

(Oceanus introduces the second object, which is a butter fish with black streaks across its body).

-Oceanus: This golden fish-

-Sky: **BUTTER!**

(Everyone looks at Sky as a awkward silence sets in).

-Sky: (chuckles nervously) Ha...sorry. It's...it's a habit.

-Oceanus: As I was saying, this golden fish is said to have magical healing powers when touched. It's located in the deepest part of Lake Aqua. And finally, the last and probably the most hardest to find object...

(Oceanus introduces the final object, which is a dark-blue emerald ore).

-Oceanus: This emerald ore is the most rarest object in all of the entire world. The only info. I was able to find about this object is that the only one that still exists is somewhere in a weather-beaten temple in the middle of a swamp on another island, hidden away from civilization. In fact, this ore is so precious that it's guarded by a 20 foot-long obsidian anaconda, preventing anyone from entering the structure. If you all can somehow, by a miracle, find all these objects, bring them to the portal and place them into the slots and it will activate the portal to the Squid World. Your journey to these items, however, will be filled with danger. Are you all sure you want to do this?

-Sky: We have to, Oceanus. Dawn is my wife, and I would do anything for her. Leaving her in the dimension where the squids live is the last thing I want to do.

-Oceanus: Well, I guess I can't stop you all. However, you must be aware of one thing. I've been researching the waters around Minecraftia. They have been contaminated by a strange substance. I've ran some tests and turns out, the substance is turning people in GeoCity into humanoid squids when consumed. You all must be careful. The squid people are very hostile towards other non-squid Minecrafters.

-Sky: We will. Thanks, Oceanus. We'll be on our way.

-Oceanus: Okay, then. Be careful.

(Everyone exits out of the computer room. Once everyone is out, Oceanus turns to the computer and switches programs. On the screen showed the population of people who are squids and who aren't. The number of squid-people slowly begins to rise, making the scientist suppress a worried sigh).

-Oceanus: I hope those Minecrafters succeed. They might be our last hope to end this madness.

(3 hours later, back at Sky and Dawn's house...)

(Everyone inside the house is seen, putting multiple items into backpacks, from diamond swords to water bottles that haven't been contaminated by the squid's toxic substance. Sky gears up in his butter armor and tied on his cape, who has the imprint of a butter pickaxe. He bring out Butter and ties a harness around his body. He puts a leash around the lock and guides him to the living room. He looks around, every one of his friends, prepared and ready).

-Sky: Everyone...**ARE YOU READY TO GO FIND THOSE OBJECTS, SAVE DAWN, AND STOP THE SQUIDS ONCE AND FOR ALL!?**

-Everyone except Sky: YEAH!

(Butter even joins in the cheering, barking wildly and howling).

-Sky: Let's go!

(Soon, Sky and his friends run out the door and towards the taiga biome, miles away. To find and retrieve the first item on their list, the orange ink sac).


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Freezing Options**

* * *

**This note here goes out or one of my reviewers, known as Awesomeking13. I think I make room for one more MC user, but that's it. I just don't have more room for more characters. But in order for me to use your MC user, you need to give me a short description of what your character looks like and his weapon of choice. If you can get that in, your character will be featured in the next chapter. So...enjoy!**

* * *

(A few miles away from GeoCity, everyone is seen trudging through the snowy taiga biome and many large trees. Sky moves a nearby branch out of the way).

-Sky: Geez, it's freezing here in the tiger!

(Sky moves the branch away, but it's quickly caught by Deadlox).

-Deadlox: It's pronounced 'taiga', Sky.

(Deadlox also moves the branch away. It's caught by BajanCanadian, who holds it in place and lets TrueMU, HuskyMudkipz, Crystal, Kitty, and Ssundee through. He lets go of the branch, which hits Jerome in the groin. Jerome groans in pain as he collapses to the ground. Everyone looks behind themselves to see the furry animal).

-Sky: Jerome, this is no time for you to take a nap.

-Jerome: (groaning) I'm not sleeping! BajanCanadian hit me with a branch in the baseballs!

(Butter walks over to Jerome and profusely starts licking his face. Jerome chuckles as he eventually gets to his feet and the dog stops licking his face. Soon, everyone takes off again. After hours of traveling, Sky takes a look at the clock. The position of the hand is pointing slightly close to nighttime. He looks around and sees a nearby cave, perfect the spend the rest of the night. He stops everyone).

-Sky: Hey guys, let's stop here for now. We'll set off in the morning.

(Everyone agrees. They soon make shelter on the cave, build a fire, and wait for nighttime to come. As soon as the first groan of a zombie is heard, TrueMU and Deadlox cover up the hole of the cave with stone blocks. Everyone is seen sleeping, all except Sky. He is seen sitting across from the fire, his sunglasses reflecting the flames).

-Sky: (sighs) I hope Dawn is okay...

(The next morning, everyone wakes up and get ready to set off again. TrueMU and Deadlox break the stone bricks and soon, the journey starts again. As everyone is walking, Butter sniffs the ground, looking for a scent. He finds one and sniffs it deeply. He starts barking for his owner's attention, which works).

-Sky: What is it, Butter? You find something?

-Butter: Bark! Bark!

(Butter walks off, prompting Sky to follow him. Then, everyone else chase after Sky. After a few minutes or running, Butter stops at the edge of a frozen lake. Sky makes it to Butter, then takes a look at the large frozen lake).

-Sky: Wow...this is it! You found the frozen lake, Butter!

(Sky rubs Butter's head and ears, making his leg shake uncontrollably. Then, the others catch up and view the lake).

-Kitty: Whoa! This lake is enormous!

-TrueMU: But where's the squid that has the orange ink sack?

-BajanCanadian: Well, it's gotta be somewhere beneath the frozen lake.

(Then, a large crack is heard. Half a second later, the ice blocks begin to break into a million pieces. Everyone gets out their weapons and gets ready).

-Jerome: Oh man, I hope this squid isn't too big.

-Deadlox: Relax, Jerome. I'm sure this squid wouldn't be too much...of...a...challenge...?

(As Deadlox is saying this, a large 15 foot-tall squid appears out of the lake and glares with red eyes at the Minecrafters. They all stand in silence. Then, Jerome breaks it).

-Jerome: I think I just shat myself.

-Crystal: Nasty!

* * *

-Hint: Have you ever thought that you were going to fart, but instead something else comes out? That's what 'shat' means.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Holding Out For A Friend **

* * *

**-Awesomeking13, your character will make an appearance here. So enjoy!**

* * *

(As Sky and the others look up at the monstrous cephalopod, the giant creature extends one of its large tentacles and brings it down. Luckily, everyone jumps out of the way and the tentacle lands on nothing but snow. Butter runs up to the edge of the cold lake and barks furiously at the squid. The creature hits the canine away with its tentacles. The dog whimpers as it crashes into a tree. Sky sees this and runs over to Butter).

-Sky: BUTTER! Are you okay?

(Butter manages to get up, but starts limping on his right hind leg. Sky gets out his sword).

-Sky: Don't worry, buddy. I'll get revenge for you.

(Sky yells out as he runs towards the squid with sword in hand. He lunges at the squid, but is caught by one of the squid's tentacles and held by the throat. Sky tries to breathe as he slashes his sword around. But then, another one of its tentacles comes and yanks the sword out of Sky's hand).

-Sky: MY BUTTER SWORD!

-Giant Squid: Oh, is this your sword? Here, let me make it a bit better.

(The squid breaks the sword in two, making Sky gasp in horror. The two pieces fall into the lake).

-Giant Squid: Now, comes your neck!

(Meanwhile, everyone else is seen, unsure of what they should do. Crystal and Kitty are seen firing arrows at the squid, but none of them have any effect on the creature).

-Crystal: Shit! What do we do now?

-Kitty: I don't know! Our bows are useless against the creature!

(Just when the squid is about to end Sky's life, out of nowhere, a Minecrafter jumps out of the top of the tree. A man with wavy, brown hair, an eyepatch over his right eye, his left eye a blazing mixture of blue colors, dressed in an adventurer's outfit with an white 'X' in the front, a blue creeper cape, and armed with an enchanted butter sword. He flies towards the tentacle that held Sky and slices right through the limb. The squid screeches loudly as the limb falls off and Sky lands in the freezing lake. He shouts out and quickly swims over to shore. Meanwhile, the man stands on top of a couple of ice blocks with a cocky smile. The squid glares at him and bring another tentacle at him. He jumps on the flexible limb just in time, runs up to the squid's head, and bring his sword down on its left eye. The squid screeches again as it quickly dies and falls into the lake. The man jumps off the body of the squid as it disappears beneath the lake, held in one of his hands is the orange ink sack Sky and the others were after. He walks over to Sky and hands him the rare item).

-Man: I believe that this is what you want.

-Sky: Yeah, thanks. That was amazing, how you took down that giant squid. Who are you?

-Man: Name's Rex. I'm an adventurer around this taiga place. While I was looking around here, I couldn't help but notice you all try to defeat the squid that lived here. I thought you all could need a little help, so I sprung into action. And I'm glad I did, too. What are you all doing out here?

-HuskyMudkipz: We're looking for certain items located far in Minecraftia. We need these things to activate the squid portal.

-Rex: Squid portal, huh?

-Sky: Yes. The squids took my wife, Dawn. I have to save her before it's too late.

-Rex: Well, you're not the only one who hates squids.

-Sky: Wait...you hate them, too?

-Rex: I've hated them ever since I was young. I'm even allergic to them. I take one bite out of them, then BOOM! I puff up with nasty hives and other things, but I don't want to get into the other detail. Anyway, I feel bad for you, dude. Which is why I'm going to help you.

-Sky: Really?

-Rex: Sure. Besides, I've got nothing else to do anyway. Plus, I hate when squids try to ruin marriages.

-Sky: Well, thanks, Rex. We're glad to welcome you to the team. Now that we have the first item, let's move on to the second thing on the list, the Butter Fish.

-Rex: Butter?

-Ssundee: Yeah, Sky likes to refer gold as 'butter'. It's a thing with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Release The Kraken**

* * *

(Soon after everyone had ventured out of the taiga biome, they made their war towards their next item on the list, the Butter Fish, which I located in the deepest depths of Lake Aqua. They travel over rough terrain, northeast of GeoCity. After hours and hours walking, they finally make it to Lake Aqua. The still waters of the lake are somewhat of a rather greenish color).

-Rex: Oh, thank Notch. A lake. I'm thirsty.

(Rex grabs a handful of water and is about to drink it when Sky lunges at him).

-Sky: NNNNOOOO!

(He and Rex land on the ground).

-Rex: Ow! Dude, what the heck?

-Sky: You can't drink that water. If you do, you'll turn into a squid.

-Rex: Oh. Gee, thanks for the heads-up.

-Crystal: Here, drink this. It's water that hasn't been contaminated by the squids.

(Crystal hands Rex a water bottle).

-Rex: Thanks.

-BajanCanadian: So, how are we going to get the fish from the bottom of this filthy lake? None of us have any diving gear or can hold our breathes for a long time.

-HuskyMudkipz: Uh, I believe I can.

(Everyone turns towards the Pokemon).

-Ssundee: You can?

-HuskyMudkipz: Duh, I'm a Water-type. Contaminated waters won't prevent me from retrieving the fish.

-TrueMu: Well, I guess if you know you can do it.

-HuskyMudKipz: Watch me.

(Husky approaches the edge of the lake and jumps in. The waters ripple harshly until they eventually cease down. Beneath the surface of the lake, Husky is seen swimming through the sickly waters, unaffected by it, somehow. He looks everywhere for the Butter Fish. Then, he sees a sparkle. He swims over to it. The fish is seen swimming near the bottom of the lake. Husky pushes himself towards the bottom and grabs the glowing fish. But then, he turns around as a large shadow covers him. Husky's eyes widen at what he sees and like a bullet, he zips from the bottom and to the top. When he resurfaces, he quickly swims to shore, gets out of the water, and runs over to everyone).

-Sky: Husky, what happened? Did you get the fish?

-HuskyMudkipz: I did, but...I saw something horrifying.

-Jerome: What did you see?

(Suddenly, appearing from the lake and surfacing in front of everyone is a large, 40 foot-long kraken. Everyone look in pure horror and shock as the large and dangerous cephalopod glares at them with greenish-red eyes, death in its retinas. After a brief stare-off with the creature, Sky manages to utter something).

-Sky: Wow...this will be more of a challenge. But, at least we still have our bravery.

(Sky starts laughing as if nothing is wrong, but slowly the laughing descends into crying. Then, the kraken raises a tentacle and brings it down on the ground, shaking it violently and throwing everyone off their feet. They quickly get up and run, except for Butter, who'd rather protect his friends instead of turning and running. He barks at the creature. In responds, the creature grabs the dog with its tentacle and throws it away. Everyone looks up to the see the canine flying through the air before he crashes into a tree. He breaks a couple of branches for hitting the ground with a hard 'thud'. Sky panics and runs over to his fallen pet. Kitty turns around, takes out her bow, aims it for the kraken, and shoots a arrow. The arrow zooms through the air and hits the kraken, right in the eye. The kraken screeches at it falls back into the lake. The others are amazed by her perfect aim from such a long distance).

-Crystal: Wow. Nice shot.

-Kitty: Thank you.

(Crystal and Kitty run over to Sky, who is seen kneeling next to his companion. The dog is letting out pained whimpers, his right leg shattered).

-Deadlox: Poor Butter. We're going to have to keep going without him.

-Sky: We can't just leave him here! Dawn and I have had him ever since he was a puppy. I remember the first day we brought him home, he took a leak on Dawn's bed and I laughed so hard..until I ended up wetting my bed.

-Crystal and Kitty: EW!

-Sky: Look, the point is Butter is part of the family, but it still not complete without Dawn or him. There's gotta be some way we can help him.

-HuskyMudkipz: Wait a sec...did that Ocean guy say something about the Butter Fish having magical healing powers?

-BajanCanadian: Yeah, I remember. Maybe if you try it on Butter, it will work.

-Sky: Are you sure? He didn't say anything about it healing animals.

-Ssundee: There's only one way to find out.

-Sky: (sighs)...Okay.

(Sky holds the fish up to Butter's injury. Then, magical currents begin to radiant through the dog's body. Then, Butter's injury slowly begins to heal. The others look in amazement).

-TrueMu: Wow! It's actually working!

(Then, Butter's leg is back into place as the magical currents been to die down and Sky moves the fish away. Butter happily gets on all fours and furiously wags his tail back and forth. He jumps into Sky's arms and licks his face. Sky laughs as he rubs his hand across Butter's head. The others join in and pet Butter. Soon, everybody is reminded of the mission and cease the petting. Sky puts Butter down and holds the Butter Fish tight in his hands).

-Sky: Now that we have the Butter Fish, it's time to find the last item in our list, the Emerald Ore.

-Jerome: But Sky, that scientist guy said that ore is located in a temple on an island, miles from where we are.

-Sky: Then, we're going to have to sail across the ocean. Come on, everyone. Let's start collecting wood.

(Sky and the others scatter and start plucking wood from the trees. Their mission was far from over).


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Add Insult To Injury**

* * *

**Sorry, everyone. I got a little bit of writer's block while writing this. (That, and because my annoying little brother wouldn't let me work). But anyway, enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

(The next day, everyone is seen placing boats near the beach. They get into the boats and soon, take off towards the hidden island that held the rarest and most priceless item; the dark-blue Emerald Ore. As everyone row their boats through the choppy waters, Sky takes a look at the map, which digital shows the areas he and his friends have visited so far. It showed the taiga biome, Lake Aqua, and the entire section of GeoCity. The ocean digits come into view, then another thing starts to appear on the map. Sky looks at it closely. It appears more and more clearly. An island. Sky looks up and in the distance, a very small island is seen in the horizon. Sky becomes relieved and alerts everyone else).

-Sky: Guys! I found it! The island is over there!

(Everyone else looks up and see the island. They cheer on as they row faster towards the island. After an hour, they all reach the shore of the swamp island. Everyone hops off of the boats).

-Sky: Okay, it looks like everyone is...wait, where's Butter?

-TrueMU: There he is.

(Butter is seen swimming through the ocean and gets to the shore. He shakes himself dry and catches up with the others. Everyone takes a look at the surroundings around them).

-Crystal: Whoa. I didn't think that we actually find this place, but it was worth the effort.

-Sky: We still have a long way to go, guys. We need to find the temple.

(Sky leads everyone into the swamp. Through fallen trees and loose vines, everyone trudges their way through the harsh environment. After a while of walking, Rex is exhausted from all the traveling).

-Rex: (sighs) Are we there yet?

-Jerome: Dude, the scientist said that this temple is hidden. So, it will take a while for us to eventually locate it.

-Deadlox: I hope soon. These bugs are biting the crap out of me right now.

(Deadlox hits a bug on his left arm, then he aims for another one coming right at his face, but instead, he forms a fist and accidentally punches Jerome in the groin. Jerome groans as he grasps his private parts).

-Deadlox: Oops. Sorry.

-Jerome: Ugh! Why does everyone or everything keep hitting me in the footballs!?

-BajanCanadian: I guess it's just bad luck for you, Fluffy.

-TrueMU: I feel sorry for you, dude.

(Meanwhile, Crystal is seen using her telekinesis powers to move fallen trees out of their path. Kitty is amazed at the Minecrafter's unique abilities).

-Kitty: Wow. How did you learn to do that?

-Crystal: I'm not sure. As I was growing up, I...guess I developed these powers over time.

-Ssundee: Sky, we've been looking everywhere. Maybe we should rest for the night.

-Sky: We can't stop yet. We still have a whole hour left until it begins to turn to nighttime.

(Then, shortly after Sky spoke to Ssundee, Sky stops in his tracks and gapes at something. Right in front of him and the gang, a large, vine-covered temple comes into view. Up a long flight of stairs, positioned on a altar, a beautiful dark-blue ore is seen. The sunlight eating through the trees light up the rare jewel and it shines its holy light at the travelers).

-Sky: We found it...the Emerald Ore! Nothing can stop us!

(Sky was just about to walk up the stairs when a hissing noise is heard. Everyone turns towards a large cave next to the temple. Slithering out of the depressing cavern is the 20 foot-long obsidian anaconda that Oceanus warned the Minecrafters about. The snake opens its hood widely and reveals large, yellow fangs, dripping with green venom. Its death-red eyes glare the travelers).

-Sky: HOLY SNAKE!

-Jerome: Okay...nobody move. Its vision is probably based on movement.

(Everyone stands still as the snake moves its pupils around at them. It lifts its head up and slithers around them. After 5 minutes, Rex loses his patience).

-Rex: Forget this! I'll just drive my sword through its forehead!

(Rex jumps up and aims the sword right for the snake's forehead. As the sword comes crashing down on the reptile's cranium, the sword break in two. Rex looks up and sees that he's grasping the half-broken handle).

-TrueMU: Dude, it's an obsidian snake! Only things made out of diamond can kill it.

-Rex: Oh...fuck me.

(The snake uses its tail and grabs Rex by his leg. The snake throws him to the farthest end of the swamp. Everyone else scatters to the protection of the trees. The snake looks around to see if anymore invaders are near its territory. Once it knows the coast is clear, it slithers to the top of the temple to check on the emerald ore. But as soon as it gets there, the ore is nowhere to be found. The snake anxiously looks around and slithers in the other direction of the forest. However, unbeknownst to it, when the snake threw Rex away, Sky had manage to race up all the steps and grab the ore. He and the others are currently seen running through the trees, the dark-blue emerald grasped tightly in Sky's hands. Everyone keeps on running until they know that they're safe).

-Sky: (panting) I...I think...we're...we're safe. Whew.

-Crystal: But that snake threw Rex away. He gotta find him!

-Sky: Right. Butter!

(The dog looks up at Sky).

-Sky: Try to find Rex's scent. We gotta find him before the sun sets.

-Butter: Bark!

(Butter begins sniffing the ground thoroughly to find Rex's scent. He walks a few feet away from everyone else. Then, he finds a scent. He turns and barks for everyone to follow him).

-Butter: Bark! Bark!

-Deadlox: I think he found his scent! I think he wants us to follow him.

-Kitty: Then, let's get going.

(Butter begins to run northeast, followed by everybody. After 10 minutes, Butter runs over a short ravine. He looks around and sees a familiar figure lying across a low-lying tree. The dog walks over to the figure and recognizes it as Rex. Butter turns and barks out loud to alert everyone on where he is. They appear out of the foliage and see the canine. They all jump over the ravine and find Rex).

-Sky: Oh my Notch! Is he dead?

(TrueMU walks over to Rex, picks up his wrist, and feels around for a pulse).

-TrueMU: He's fine. Just got knocked-out. But it looks like he shattered his right leg.

-Ssundee: We better get him out of here and to some place safe.

(Sky nods. He, Jerome, and Deadlox walk over to Rex. Sky picks up his head while Deadlox and Jerome pick up his legs. They carefully walk towards another cave, free of mobs or snakes, and place him inside. And just in time, too. For the night soon rolled in and shrouded the entire swamp into darkness. A few hours later, inside the cave, everyone is seen asleep. Except for Rex and Crystal. Crystal is seen wrapping Rex's right leg in a splint).

-Crystal: There. I think your injury should heal up just fine.

-Rex: Thanks, Crystal.

(Rex and Crystal stare into the campfire towards them. Crystal looks over and couldn't help but wonder how Rex lost his right eye).

-Crystal: What happened to your eye?

-Rex: Oh...well, when I was just about 16 years old, I was mining, deep down in a cave. A creeper came out of nowhere and blew up on me. Shards of sharp rocks came crashing down on me, impaled me in the eye. From then on, I was forced to wear this eyepatch to cover up my horrific injury. This isn't the first time something bad had happened to me. When I was 5 years old, my...parents were killed by squids. They went swimming into the ocean and I was there, building my sandcastle. Day passed into the night. They never came back. When I got the news that a couple of squids came by and drowned them in the sea, I was so devastated, I ran away. From then on, I lived my live as a rogue. But then, I got interested in adventuring and soon, I became an adventurer. To not only explore a wide variety of places, but to forget about my...heart-breaking past.

-Crystal: Oh...I'm so sorry about what happened. Well, you're lucky that you have friends like us to help you.

(Crystal places her hand on top of Rex's hand. She leans her head on his shoulder. Rex responds by placing his head on top of her head).

-Rex: I...I love you.

-Crystal: I love you, too, Rex.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Squid Dimension**

* * *

**Well, I'm nearly the end of the story now. However, there will be a death involved in this chapter. It won't be Sky, though. The only way to find out is to read.**

* * *

(The next morning, after gathering all three items needed to activate the squid portal, everyone sailed back to the shores of Minecraftia. After a bit of exploring, Sky and the others locate the squid portal, which composed of multiple melons in the shape of a Nether Portal. At the bottom of the melon portal, three slots in particular shapes are seen).

-Sky: Let's get this thing working.

(Sky takes out all three items and places them in the right places. He slowly backs away as the items begin to shine and lock in place in the melons. The portal turns on, gleaming the same purple particles of a portal. Sky turns around as everyone is seen, dressed in butter armor and armed with butter swords).

-Sky: Listen, everyone. Before we go through this portal, I have to tell you that if I die out there, fighting the squids, do your best to find Dawn and free her from the squids.

(Everyone nods quietly).

-Sky: Well, then. Let's go!

(Sky rush through the portal. Jerome and HuskyMudkipz enter next, followed by Deadlox, TrueMu, BajanCanadian, Ssundee, Butter, Kitty, Crystal, and finally Rex. Meanwhile, in the squid dimension, a squid portal is seen on a bare patch of blue blocks. The portal activates and Sky is the first one to appear. He looks around anxiously as the other begin to appear).

-Deadlox: Holy shit...this must be the squid's world.

-Jerome: God, this place absolutely reeks of squids.

-TrueMu: Smells more like crap to me.

-BajanCanadian: I expected this place to be a bit more...desolate.

-Ssundee: And a bit more...less reeking of fish and whatnot.

(Sky looks over. Across a body of water, a huge monument of a squid is seen, waterfalls pouring out from the top and structures on the sides to make them look like tentacles. Crystal and Kitty turn and gaze at them).

-Crystal: Wow...how did these squids build that thing without any arms...or legs?

-Kitty: I gotta say, I thought these mobs were nothing but quiet aquatic creatures, but now, the truth is finally revealing to me.

-HuskyMudKipz: Hey Sky, there's a sign over there.

(Sky looks over and spots a sign at the edge of the patch of land they're on. Sky walks up to it and reads the text on it, poorly misspelled).

(Sign: Dawn iz totaly not in thiz house).

-Rex: I never thought squids could be any more stupider until now. That place isn't even considered to be a house!

-Sky: I'll tell you one thing. These squids don't stand a chance against my butter sword. Everyone, CHARGE!

(Everyone shouts back and dive into the squid-infested waters. Meanwhile, a nearby squid sees the travelers making their way towards their fortress. It gives a signal to the leader).

-Squid: Leader, Sky and a group of Minecrafters are making their way here right now. Shall we set up the trap?

-Squid Leader: Indeed. And once it's set, let us disappear while we still can.

(The squids hurry away. Once Sky and the gang make it to the squid monument, they start climbing up the vines the grew on the sides. Deadlox is the first to make it to the top. He takes a look around on the top. A large, strange structure is seen sitting the middle of the top part. Sky is the second up as he gazes around).

-Sky: Whoa! What is that thing?

-Deadlox: I have no idea.

(Soon, the others make it to the top and look suspiciously at the structure in the middle. Crystal goes off and looks around before she sees someone).

-Crystal: Sky, I found Dawn!

-Sky: You did? Where is she?

-Crystal: Over there!

(Crystal points to the north side of the monument as a lone female figure is seen sitting in her cell, her head hidden between her legs. Sky is so desperate to meet up with Dawn again that he runs to her).

-Sky: DAWN!

(Dawn looks up, turns around and sees Sky. She quickly gets up and warns Sky).

-Dawn: Sky, wait! Don't come any closer! It's a trap!

-Sky: Dawn, please. What could the squids possibly have planned for me?

(All of a sudden, a rumbling begins to shake the monument. Everyone looking nervously as the rumbling gets more violent. Then, the structure in the middle begins to move into the air. Sky and the others look in shock and back away as the structure starts to mutate. It eventually transforms into a misshaped, gravity-defying giant squid).

-Rex: **HOLY MOTHER OF NOTCH!**

-HuskyMudkizp: What the fudge is that thing!?

-Ssundee: It's a squid, but it looks so messed up, so...incomplete!

-Voice: Foolish Humans!

(On top of the giant, monstrous squid, the squid leader appears).

-Squid Leader: You may have found your way to our world, Sky. But do you have what it takes to defeat the most terrifying and most murderous creature in all of Minecraftia. I give you...**THE DERPOLLOLUS SQUID OVERLORD!**

(The leader laughs wildly as the hideous creature lets out a deafening screech, forcing everyone to cover their ears. Then, the creature begins to attack, dropping from the inside of its mouth squid warriors and humanoid Minecrafters, who land on their feet and run straight for the travelers with swords in hand or tentacle. However, Sky and the others retaliate and dart full-speed towards the minions).

-Sky: **ATTACK!**

-Deadlox: **KILL THE SQUIDS!**

-TrueMU: (sobbing) **WE'RE GOING TO FUCKING DIE!**

(Both sides crash into each other, swords slashing through the air, the humanoid squid-people scream as they die and the squids vanishing into clouds of smoke. Helmets clatter to the floor and swords are thrown clean off the monument. As the Minecrafters and squids battle each other, the Squid Overlord floats to the side of the monument to watch the mayhem. Meanwhile, Sky is seen battling two squid warriors. One of them punches him, sending him crashing into a pillar. Sky struggles to get to his feet as one of the cephalopods runs after the Butter God, the tip of its sword pointed to his head. Sky looks up and has little time to react. However, Rex sees this unfolding and darts to save Sky).

-Rex: SKY, NO!

(Rex jumps in the way. The next thing Sky knows, he hears a blade run through something and a gasp is heard. Sky looks up and gasps as Rex is seen standing in front of him with the blade from the squid puncturing through his armor and stabbing him in the heart. The squid takes the blade out of him, the tip of it covered in blood. Slowly, Rex falls to his knees, then falls altogether on the floor...dead).

-Sky: REX, NNNOOOOO!

(Everyone hears Sky's shout and look over to see Rex fallen on the floor, a puddle of blood forming around his body. Crystal is the most shocked).

-Crystal: REX!

(Crystal runs over to Rex's body and falls to her knees. She begins to sob as Sky gets to his feet and walks over to the Squid Overlord. The squid who had tried to kill him tried to attack him again, but Sky quickly drives his butter sword into its head and throws the weapon away. He stands in front of the creature who glares at him with dark-red pupils. The squid leader shouts intellects at him).

-Squid Leader: What are you gonna do now, Sky? Huh!? Huh!? You don't have any more weapons, so you and your pathetic friends might as well give up now.

(Sky looks down and sees a chest in a small pool below him. He smiles mischievously as he reaches down and opens it up. The squid leader immediately becomes worried).

-Squid Leader: Hey, what are you doing? Don't look in there! There's nothing important in there!

-Sky: Oh really? Then, try and explain this!

(Sky holds up a blue glowing sword. The others look in awe of the legendary sword).

-Jerome: Is that what I think it is?

-Sky: It is. The UltimateDerp SquidBlade. Your kind and your monster are finished!

(Sky leaps on a platform and aims the sword right for the monster's head. He stabs it in and slowly, it descends down and cuts open the giant's head, making it screech and hiss painfully. The Squid Overload falls off of the monument and vanishes, the squid leader falls off and clings to the edge of the monument. Sky walks over to the defenseless squid as he begs Sky to spare it).

-Squid Leader: Sky, please. I beg of you! Please, save me.

(Sky doesn't respond. He just stares quietly at the squid. Then, out of nowhere, he grabs the squid by one of its tentacles and holds its face close to his).

-Sky: Never...come...BACK!

-Squid Leader: I won't return! I promise!

-Sky: I don't believe you.

(Sky throws the squid away from the monument. The squid screams as it falls from the tall monument and disappears beneath the clouds, never to be seen or heard from again).


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Epilogue**

* * *

(After the Squid Leader had fallen to its death, Sky and the others gather at Dawn's cell and break the iron bars open. She rushes out and embraces Sky, who hugs her back and never ever wants to let her go).

-Dawn: Oh, Sky! I'm so glad to see you again.

-Sky: I'm glad to have you back, Dawn. Did those squids hurt you?

-Dawn: No. They were just really annoying and obnoxious.

(Sky and Dawn soon let go of each other and looks over at Rex. His body is seen across the middle of the monument, Crystal by his side looking down at him. Sky, Dawn, and everyone else walk over to Crystal and and look down. Sky places a hand on Crystal's arm. She turns and looks up at Sky).

-Sky: It's okay, Crystal. Rex risked his life in the battle. He was brave and willing. I'm sure he wanted all of us to live.

-Crystal: But..it's not fair! He told about his life and I felt so sorry for him. Then, I realized I was in love with him. (Sighs) I would do anything to get him back here with us...and...with me.

(Everyone stands in a moment of silence for their fallen friend. But just before they can leave, sunlight begins to beam from the dark-blue clouds above. Sky looks up as the sunlight gets brighter and a figure is seen standing on the clouds. Sky knows the only being in Minecraftia who can stand on clouds).

-Sky: Notch...

(Soon, everyone else gazes upward as streams of bright lights descend from the sky and enter Rex's body. His wound heals up. As the last of the lights disappear, Rex gasps and bring himself up).

-Rex: What the...wait, I'm alive. I'm alive!

-Crystal: Rex, you're back!

(Crystal embraces Rex. As everyone cheers in delight to have their friend back, Sky looks up at the figure).

-Sky: (mouthing words) Thank you.

(The figure lifts up a hand and vanishes).

(3 weeks later...)

(After the fierce battle with the squids, everyone returned back to their peaceful world. All of the people would were turned into squids returned back into their normal states. The waters were cleaned and Oceanus found a cure to treat the citizens. Crystal and Rex soon got married and no other squids were ever seen again. As for Sky and Dawn, they returned back to their daily lives. However, it will be different because Sky will now tell Dawn anything he has to say. One day, Dawn is seen feeding Butter when Sky comes into the kitchen with a baseball bat).

-Sky: Hey Dawn, can me and the others play baseball in the front yard?

-Dawn: Hm...okay. Just be careful.

(Sky smiles eagerly and runs out the door. Outside, Deadlox, TrueMU, BajanCanadian, and Jerome are seen on different baseball bases with Deadlox being the thrower and everyone else on the bases. Sky steps up to the first base and gets his bat ready).

-Deadlox: Ready, Sky?

-Sky: Bring it!

(Deadlox readies his arm, then throws the baseball. Sky swings, misses it and instead, lets go of the bat. The item flies through the air and crashes through the house's front window and a thud is heard).

-Dawn: OW! SKY!

-Sky: SORRY!

* * *

**(Well, life is almost perfect in Minecraftia. The End).**


End file.
